Let’s Go To The Mall
|artist = (as ) |year = 2006 |from = show |tvfilm = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 5 |sol = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remade Pictograms) |gc = Red (Beta) |pictos = 83 |nowc = ToTheMall |audio = |dura = 3:14 |perf = }}"Let’s Go To The Mall" by (credited as in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with reddish-pinkish hair. She wears a yellow hat, a mint green necklace with a gold medallion on it, a dark purple top, a yellow jacket, a golden belt a yellow skirt, purple leggings, and turquoise heels. When she does the Robot, her outline becomes bolder and more pixelated. She appears with a sparkle effect. In the remake, she has a magenta outline, and she fades in and out with a different effect. Her outline no longer becomes bolder when she does the Robot. Background The routine takes place in a mall with blue escalators, potted plants, and shopping bags. There are also other customers and a lift carriage. During the bridge, maple leaves float around. Towards the end of the song, the other shoppers start dancing. Remake In the remake, less maple leaves float during the chorus. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, 4, and 5: Raise your right hand and bring it down diagonally with a strike. Gold Move 2: Do the . Tothemall gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 4, and 5 Tothemall gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, 4, and 5 in-game Tothemall gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Tothemall gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Shout-Out Lines There is 1 Shout-Out Line in this routine: Shout-Out Line: “Let’s go to the mall” Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Disturbia'' *''Dynamite'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) *''Oh No!'' *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) *''What Makes You Beautiful'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Backwards *Crazy Cabaret *Dance Of Joy *Double Punch *Go Away *Heels 'N' Toes Slide *Let’s Moonwalk *Mall Drumming *Push Me Pull Me *Spank *Wind-Up Doll *Whacking Walk *What Else Trivia General * is the singer but she is credited as Robin Sparkles, her role in How I Met Your Mother. *The lyrics misinterpret "hair like Brettsy" as "hair like Gretzy", ’s surname is misspelled as "Mulr'oo'ney" and "So I had to bust a crazy move" appears as "So I had to bust trés sweet moves". **On Wii and PS3, trés appears without the graphical accent. *The song is shortened at the end by a few seconds. Classic *The bags in the background have the Canadian Leaf on them because the character who sings the song in the show, Robin Sparkles, is Canadian. *Part of the routine is taken from the clip of the song taken from the TV show. **The costume is also similar to what Robin Sparkles is wearing, only in different colors. *The coach wears a differently styled belt on the menu icon. *In one of the pictograms, the glove emblem has a few pixels cut out from its left side. *In an early version of the routine, the plants and lights were positioned differently, the bags did not have the maple leaf (with one of them being white), and there were floating turquoise triangles. **Also, the coach s glove, heels, and necklace were red.http://taketoch.be/images/image03.jpg *Even though the song is from the 2000s era, appears in the "Just 80s" playlist. **This also happened was in Video Killed the Radio Star and I Was Made For Lovin’ You, which are from the 1970s but are featured in the same playlist. *The avatar in has a long necklace, which results in a part of the pendant being cut off when it is used. **The necklace is shorter in the version. *In the pictogram sprite, there are two placeholders for pictograms that are meant for the remade version. *A sticker of the song's caution sign and shopping bags can be unlocked in by dancing to Fit But You Know It three times. Gallery Game Files Tothemall.jpg|''Let’s Go To The Mall'' Tothemall cover online.png|''Let's Go To The Mall'' (Remake) Tothemall_jd2014_ava.png|Avatar on Tothemall_jd2015_ava.png|Avatar on and later games Tothemall_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms tothemall picto error.png|Pictogram error (the glove emblem has a few pixels cut out from the left side) Tothemall jd3 background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Tothemall_jd3_menu_wii.png|''Let’s Go To The Mall'' on the menu (Wii/PS3) Tothemall_jd3_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii/PS3) Promotional Images Tothemall_promogameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Tothemall_jd3_beta.png|Beta version Tothemall_placeholderpicto_1.png|Placeholder pictogram 1 Tothemall_placeholderpicto_2.png|Placeholder pictogram 2 Videos Official Music Video Robin Sparkles "Let's Go to the Mall" (full version) Let's Go To The Mall (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Let’s Go To The Mall - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Just Dance 3 Lets Go To The Mall Extractions EXTRACT! Robin Sparkles - Let's Go to the Mall Just Dance 3 Let's Go To The Mall - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation de:Let's Go To The Mall Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remade Songs